Back to You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After waking up from an accident, Regulus finds a ring on his finger and husband by his side - if only he could remember him! But James is determined to help Regulus discover all the reasons they fell in love, by recreating their romance, one magical date at a time...


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Meet-Cute March on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was written for the prompt of After waking up from an accident, Regulus finds a ring on his and a husband by his side - if only he could remember him! But James is determined to help Regulus discover all the reasons they fell in love, by recreating their romance, one magical date at a time... I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this story Back to You.**

Regulus blinks his eyes open in confusion. He remembers being in an accident. It's as vivid as if it had happened not even a few minutes ago. He can hear the twist of the steel in the car. The shattering of the windshield as it broke. He can hear his own screams of pain.

"I'm here, sweetheart," a male voice says one he doesn't remember. "You're going to be alright. You just had a bit of a nasty car accident. That's all. You're in the hospital."

He feels the hand that rests in his before his eyes have regained their focus. As they do he takes in his surroundings. He's in a hospital room like the man said he was. The walls are dull white and the lights overhead are a bit blinding in a way. Looking over to locate the source of the voice he finds himself looking at a handsome man.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, Reg," the man says. "You've been out for about a month now. They were going to give up on you but I wouldn't let them." He laughed. "My husband's a lot stronger than he looks."

"Husband?" Regulus's voice rasps out and he finds it hard believe. "I'm sorry but I don't remember marrying you. I don't even really remember who you are."

James felt his heart break into a million little pieces as his one and only told him that he didn't remember him. It would have been better if they'd both have forgotten but having Regulus forget him was like hell on earth. "It's alright," James says softly stroking the younger man's hair. "It's going to be alright." He puts as much resolve into his voice as he can for the next part. "I'll help you remember us. You'll see."

"I...I...I really do wish I remembered you," Regulus tells him. "You seem very nice. You also seem like the sort of person that I would go for too."

"I'm glad you think so. Because you're the type of man I that anyone could find themselves loving." James stood up.

"You're leaving already?"

"No. I have to make a quick call to someone. But I will be right back." James leaned down and kissed Regulus on the forehead. "Don't you dare go anywhere. Alright?"

"I'll be right here waiting."

James walking out of the room fishing his cell phone out of his back pocket. He punched in the all to familiar number on his speed dial and listened to the ringing sound before the line was picked up.

"Hello," came Sirius's voice.

"He doesn't remember me," James whispered. "He doesn't remember us, Sirius."

"You aren't going to give up on the two of you?" Sirius questioned irritation firm in his voice. This was his little brother James was speaking about after all. "Don't you have some sort of plan figured out?"

"No, Padfoot. I'm trying to deal with..."

"Why don't you do like The Parent Trap?"

"We don't have children..."

"Not what I was thinking. But you could recreate your romance with my little brother. Make Regulus fall in love with you all over again." Sirius chuckled. "He fell in love with you the first time around he's sure to the second time around. Right?"

"Padfoot, you're a bloody genius. I'm going to need your help though."

They whispered over the phone for almost an hour before James hung up and walked back into the room. Walking back over he sat down next to the bed again taking Regulus's hand again. Regulus must have fallen asleep while James was out in the hall. But he enjoyed watching the younger man sleep. He seemed so much more peaceful while he slept with shoulder length black hair surrounding his head in a dark halo. "I love you, baby," he whispered leaning over and kissing Regulus's forehead again. "I will always love you."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Back to You.**


End file.
